


Hungry For More

by Bittah_Wizard



Series: We Found Love in a Halloween Rave (The Team Jacob Chronicles) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Meet the Family, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard
Summary: Derek shows Stiles off to his family. Stiles gives Derek a reward.





	Hungry For More

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love writing this series.

“I had a good time tonight,” Stiles breathes out, hands slowly stroking over Derek’s flexing thighs. He watches as Derek’s biceps strain against their position, both of his wrists tied together behind his back.

Derek lolls his head forward and peeks out of heavy-lidded eyes. He opens his mouth to respond, but the only thing that comes out is a low moan.

Stiles’ gaze darkens and brings his hand up to cup Derek’s stubbled jaw. He places his thumb in Derek’s open mouth and watches as Derek starts to suckle at it.

“Did you have a good time at dinner, Der?” Stiles continues, his other hand curving around to grip Derek’s tight ass. “I bet you did, showing me off to your pack like that.”

Derek whines, nodding quickly as he sucks harder on Stiles’ thumb.

“You were so proud, so open about how much you love me,” Stiles smacks Derek’s ass and then takes both of his hands away, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. Stiles stares up at Derek, “You were so good to me tonight, Derek. _So good_.”

“I—I wanted them to know,” Derek gasps, abs flexing rhythmically.

“I know. And you did so good. That’s why you deserve a treat,” Stiles says softly. “You like your treat, don’t you, Derek?”

“_God yes_,” Derek hisses as he steadily works himself up and down Stiles’ cock. “Love your cock, baby.”

Stiles leans forward and fists a hand into Derek’s hair, bringing him down for a bruising kiss. “I know you do, Der,” Stiles whispers against his lips. “Do you think you have one more in you?”

Derek’s hips jerk at the question and his arms strain against their bondage.

Stiles chuckles and wipes his hand across Derek’s sticky stomach. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He drags his fingers through Derek’s spend and then grips Derek’s twitching dick. “Two just isn’t enough for you, is it? You’re so greedy, Derek. So hungry for more.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_,” Derek chants, riding Stiles faster at the touch of a hand on his throbbing cock.

Stiles strokes him leisurely as he fucks himself of Stiles’ cock, Derek growing more and more desperate when Stiles refuses to match his pace.

“Stiles, please. I—I need…”

“I know what you need, Derek,” Stiles interrupts, taking his hand off of Derek as his boyfriend's legs start to tremble. “Don’t you worry.”

Stiles reaches his tacky hand around Derek's back and drags a finger down the crack of his ass. He traces the slick spot where they’re joined, Stiles' clever fingers massaging the stretched rim of Derek’s hole.

Derek’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open as Stiles works two fingers in alongside his cock. “_Stiles…!_”

Derek lurches forward, mouth gaping and face bright red from exertion. Stiles drags his legs up and plants his feet on the bed, lifting his hips and fucking up into Derek at the same time Derek rides down. “Fuck, _Stiles!_”

Stiles fucks Derek like that—with strong, steady thrusts and two fingers stretching him even wider.

“Yeah, I know what you need. Your greedy little hole stuffed full of my dick and my fingers." Stiles' hips snap up relentlessly, pounding into Derek as he bounces up and down wildly. "Come on my cock, Der. Just one more, I know you can do it, baby. Do it for me. C’mon be a good mate and come all over—”

Derek screams as his orgasm rips through him, shoulders slumping forward onto Stiles as he shakes with pleasure.

“That’s it, oh, _fuck!_ That’s so good Derek, look at you. Such a good mate, Der,” Stiles whispers to him, petting Derek’s back as he fucks him through it. After a dozen sloppy thrusts, Stiles rolls them over and slides out of Derek.

Derek stares up at him, eyes unfocused and a cum-drunk grin on his face. Stiles straddles Derek’s pliant body and rips off the cock ring that’s been keeping him aching all night. He wraps a shaky hand around his dick and groans. “_Derek!_”

Stiles jerks himself off furiously, his grip too tight and too fast but somehow exactly what he needs. All it takes a few more strokes and Derek arching his back—showing off his deliciously dirty cum-splattered stomach—to push Stiles over the edge.

He finishes all over Derek, spurt after spurt making a mess of his boyfriend’s belly and cock. Stiles has never come so hard or so long—or goddamn, _so much_—in his entire life. And after it ends, all he can do is smile sleepily and pitch forward onto the mattress next to Derek.

* * *

“I should’ve known you’d bring up the mate thing,” Derek huffs as Stiles wipes down his stomach with a warm washcloth.

Stiles snorts as he carefully fondles Derek’s spent dick. “_Of course_ I was going to bring it up. You practically came in your pants when your mom mentioned it.” Stiles shrugs and tosses the rag into the hamper. “I figured anything that makes you nut in front of your family while we’re all eating soup—the _least_ sexy appetizer, I might add—must be something worth exploring.”

Derek pouts as Stiles crawls into bed next to him. “I didn’t come in my pants.”

“Awww, is someone embarrassed about their soup-related orgasm? It’s okay, babe. I love you anyway.”

Derek growls and pins Stiles to the bed. “There was no soup-orgasm!”

Stiles just quirks a brow. “Uh-huh.”

“There wasn’t.”

“Methinks the wolfy doth protest too much.”

“You’re the most ridiculous person I’ve ever met in my life,” Derek grumbles, rolling off of Stiles and curling into his side.

“That’s a win in my book,” Stiles says smugly.

“Of course it is,” Derek sighs. He hooks his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and looks at him from under his lashes. “But, for real…you had fun tonight, right?”

Stiles wraps an arm around Derek and rolls onto his side to face him. “Yeah, big guy. I loved meeting your pack. It was perfect. And informative. I learned _a lot_.”

Derek snorts. “I’m just glad Peter held off on trying to shock you about knotting until we got to dessert.”

Stiles wrinkles his nose. “Yeah—if I hadn’t known about it beforehand, the description he gave would’ve _definitely_ put a damper on what was a really great slice of peach pie.”

“It was good pie,” Derek agrees.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs dreamily. “Yeah, it was.”

A pregnant silence stretches between them.

“Stiles.”

“Hmmm?”

“You want more pie now, don’t you?”

“Hmmm.”

“_Goddamnit_,” Derek curses, slapping at the sheets petulantly. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://thebittahwizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
